Aku, Kamu, dan Payung Berwarna Kelabu
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Rencana awalnya untuk memasak makan malam hari ini sepertinya akan gagal. Hujan yang sedaritadi turun dengan deras seperti menghalanginya untuk kembali ke rumah. Salahkan dirinya karena hari ini tidak membawa payung! Tapi tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke ada di depannya, dan menawarinya untuk berbagi payung bersama? Ini bukan mimpi, kan? For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge #9


_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto will always owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I'm not taking any profit from using his characters. Hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi saya dalam mencurahkan imajinasi berlebihan yang ga bakal pernah kesampaian di dunia nyata /pundung/

For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge #9. Sebuah tema yang bagi aku simpel tapi memiliki segudang cerita manis dibaliknya :3 hihihi.

_**Warning**_: typos yang pasti akan selalu ada ( aku selalu periksa typos sebelum publish, tapi entah kenapa selalu adaaaaa aja yang nyangkut /ngek ) cerita pasaran, romance gagal dsb dsb.

Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.

.

.

_**Aku, Kamu, dan Payung Berwarna Kelabu**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

Sore itu langit kelihatannya tampak tengah bersedih. Beribu tetes air pun terlihat turun berarakan menyentuh bumi, diiringi oleh kilat yang sesekali menyambar. Dan tampaknya, hujan pun semakin deras seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Tampak di sana sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahunya yang tengah menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit berwarna kelabu. Bola mata sewarna batu gioknya sesekali mengerjap, sementara raut wajahnya terlihat lesu.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, berharap dapat melihat salah satu temannya yang lewat sehingga ia dapat minta diantarkan pulang. Sesekali ia menghela nafas gusar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya beberapa kali tak sabaran.

Sungguh malang nasibnya kali ini. Berawal dari_ shift_ kerjanya di rumah sakit yang hari ini berakhir lebih cepat, ia bermaksud untuk mengisi kulkasnya yang mulai kosong dengan bahan makanan dan memasak untuk makan malam kali ini. Namun ia lupa bahwa sekarang merupakan akhir bulan Mei―yang menandakan musim hujan tengah berlangsung. Sehingga sekarang di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan supermarket dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan karena baju kerjanya yang sedikit basah, serta dilanda kelelahan setelah melakukan dua operasi yang cukup besar hari ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia berlari menuju rumahnya―karena ia juga adalah seorang_ kunoichi_―namun hal itu akan beresiko membuat belanjaannya basah. Dan ia tidak mau terkena demam jika hujan-hujanan, karena esok ia masih harus bekerja.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas pasrah.

Kembali ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Nampak langit semakin gelap, namun hujan tak kunjung reda juga. Ia sudah berdiri di sana selama kurang lebih dua jam, masa' sampai sekarang hujan masih deras?

Sakura kembali memandangi sisi jalan yang lenggang karena tak ada pejalan kaki yang mungkin lewat pada saat hujan sederas ini. Tentu saja mereka akan memilih bergelung dalam selimut yang nyaman sembari menikmati sup dan segelas cokelat hangat.

Omong-omong cokelat panas, kini ia merasa lapar melanda perutnya yang mulai berbunyi.

Salahkan dirinya yang melupakan jam makan siang dan malah berkutat dengan tumpukan laporan yang Shizune-_Senpai _berikan padanya sejak kemarin. Dan sekarang, perutnya kembali berbunyi nyaring―seakan menyerukan hasrat untuk diisi.

Sakura kembali menatap langit yang masih menurunkan butir demi butir air dengan begitu derasnya. Ia lalu menatap ke arah pakaian kerjanya―lebih tepatnya ke arah rok berwarna _cream_ model pensil lima sentimeter di atas lutut yang tengah ia kenakan.

Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan hujan akan terus turun sementara langit sudah mulai gelap …

"Sakura?"

Baru saja Sakura akan mengangkat roknya, sebuah suara maskulin yang amat ia kenal tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Bola mata sewarna batu gioknya menangkap sosok lelaki dengan rambut mencuatnya tengah memegangi payung dengan kantung belanjaan di tangannya. Bola mata sekelam malamnya menatap datar ke arah Sakura. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sebelah, sepertinya heran melihat Sakura yang berkeliaran di luar rumah sakit sebelum hari gelap.

Sementara Sakura yang sedaritadi ditatapi oleh lelaki dengan rambut ravennya itu tengah mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Tak disangka olehnya dapat bertemu dengan lelaki di depannya saat-saat seperti ini. Sakura menelan ludah dengan gugup, seakan ia tengah berhadapan dengan amukan _Shisou_-nya ketika kehabisan sake.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun? _Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Pulang dari belanja. Seperti yang kau lihat."

Ingin rasanya Sakura menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdengar ketika ia menyadari kebodohannya. Tentu saja Sasuke baru saja pulang berbelanja, lihat saja kantung belanjaan yang tergantung pada lengannya!

"Eheheheh …" cengir Sakura sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Namun cengiran itu terhenti ketika tangan kekar lelaki itu terulur ke arahnya. Sakura menatap tangan itu bingung.

"Barangmu. Kuantar pulang."

Tawaran―yang lebih tepatnya disebut perintah―yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura tercengang. Manik gioknya berulangkali mengerjap, mulutnya ternganga lebar dengan tidak elitnya.

Sasuke pun tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Sakura langsung menyambar kantung belanjaan gadis itu dan membawanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi payung berwarna kelabunya. Sakura yang sepertinya kembali ke alam sadarnya langsung berjalan di samping Sasuke sembari menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dan 'maaf telah merepotkanmu' pelan.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Sakura diisi dengan percakapan tak berarti. Meskipun awalnya Sakura merasa amatlah sangat gugup ketika ia menyadari bahwa jarak tubuhnya dengan Sasuke amatlah sangat kecil, namun pada akhirnya Sakura dapat membiasakan diri. Justru ia malah merasa begitu gembira.

Kesempatan seperti ini hanyalah datang sekali seumur hidup!

Pembicaraan seputar menanyakan kabar, perihal pekerjaan masing-masing, serta membicarakan Naruto yang tengah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Sesekali Sakura tertawa ketika menceritakan tingkah sahabat pirangnya yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot ketika Hinata meminta Naruto untuk bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Hyuuga, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan sesekali membalas pertanyaan gadis disampingnya seperlunya saja.

Dingin dan irit bicara, memang begitulah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun Sakura tidak pernah merasa bosan meskipun harus merasakan keheningan bersama lelaki di sampingnya selama mungkin. Entah kenapa, ia selalu merasakan ketenangan setiap kali bersama dengan Sasuke. Ah, sepertinya cinta masa kecilnya masih belum terkubur begitu dalam.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok lelaki disampingnya yang tengah fokus melihat jalanan di depannya. Sasuke tidak pernah berubah. Ah tidak, ia berubah, menjadi jauh lebih tampan dan gagah seiring bergulirnya waktu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia dan Sasuke tidak bertemu karena kesibukan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan kini mereka kembali bertemu disaat yang kurang pas, namun entah kenapa ia tetap merasa senang.

Ah, bahkan Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari terakhir waktu mereka bertemu.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak mengenakan pakaian ANBU seperti biasanya jika mereka bertemu, hanya sebuah kaos _turtleneck_ lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, serta celana panjang selutut. Walaupun sederhana, namun Sasuke tetap terlihat mempesona.

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah ketika tanpa sengaja penjelajahan matanya dipergoki si subjek sasaran. Langsung ia tundukkan kepalanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya―berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya serta rasa malu yang kini gadis musim semi itu rasakan.

Sementara Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, kemudian kembali ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan. Namun samar―amat sangat samar―seulas senyum tipis terlihat pada wajah datar nan tampan bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen Sakura. Sakura yang tampaknya tidak menyadarinya pun terkejut tatkala suara dehaman pelan terdengar dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Sudah sampai."

Seakan tersadar, Sakura segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Untungnya mereka sudah sampai di pekarangan apartemen sehingga Sakura tidak akan kehujanan jika tidak berada di bawah payung.

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn."

Sasuke lalu menyerahkan barang belanjaan yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya kepada si empunya dengan hati-hati―takut-takut ia akan menjatuhkan isinya jika tidak berhati-hati. Namun baru saja ia akan melepaskan tangannya dari kantung belanjaan, sebuah tangan kecil milik Sakura menahan pergerakannya. Samar, terlihat kedua alis Sasuke bertaut menandakan si pemilik terlihat bingung melihat tindakan tiba-tiba gadis musim semi di depannya.

Sementara Sakura kini menggigiti bibir bawahnya, antara gugup dan malu. Namun dengan ketetapan hati yang begitu kuat, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"A-ano, Sasuke-_kun. _Apa kau mau makan malam denganku? A-ah maksudku, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengantarkanku. Itu juga kalau kau mau kok, aku tidak memaksa!" ujar Sakura agak terbata dan sedikit cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sembari memandangi raut wajah ketakutan yang terlihat jelas dari wajah mantan rekan setim-nya tersebut. Pandangan mata setajam elang miliknya kemudian terarah pada langit yang kini semakin gelap. Bahkan kini lampu jalan satu persatu mulai menyala.

Sakura terus menundukkan wajahnya sembari memegang erat kantung belanjaannya. Apakah Sasuke akan menolak ajakan makan malamnya? Hah! Sudah pasti! Lagipula kemungkinan Sasuke tidak akan menolak pun hanya satu banding seribu―ah tidak seratus ri―

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan pemikirannya tiba-tiba beban yang sedaritadi berada pada kedua tangannya menghilang begitu saja.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat kantung belanjaannya kembali berada di tangan pemuda di depannya. Sasuke yang seakan tidak menyadari keterkejutan Sakura pun berjalan berlalu menuju ke dalam apartemen―meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah tercengang di tempat.

Sadar jika gadis musim semi itu tidak mengikutinya, Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Katanya mau makan malam?"

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar kata-kata makan malam yang meluncur dari bibir si pria. Ia pun segera berjalan menyusul lelaki di depannya sembari berujar dengan kegugupan luar biasa yang melandanya, "Y-ya!"

.

Sungguh, Sakura merasa hari ini hari yang amat sial untuknya. Tapi sepertinya, kesialan itu telah berubah menjadi suatu keberuntungan yang begitu berarti untuknya.

Keberuntungan, makan malam bersama Sasuke-_kun._

.

.

_**Fin**_


End file.
